Reputational Rescue
by AniMeViEtGrl
Summary: Shikamaru didn’t know what was worst, the fact that he now had raging fangirls, or the fact that his reputation has suddenly deflated to Konoha’s biggest...Gigolo. InoShika


Haha! The summary grabbed your attention didn't it!?

I wonder if anyone ever reads the author rants?

_**Summary:**__ Shikamaru didn't know what was worst, the fact that he now had raging fangirls, or the fact that his reputation has suddenly deflated to Konoha's biggest...Gigolo._

_**Genre: **__Romance/Comedy (as always)_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairings:**__ Shika/Ino, Kiba/Hina_

_**Time:**__ Before Team 10 arc_

_**Warning:** OOCness and__ Shikamaru suffering…_

_**Notes:**__ Hopefully 5-6 chapters TOPS!

* * *

_

_**Teaser chapter…**_

"Shikaaaamaru!!" A girlish squeal called from across the room.

Ino Yamanaka immediately stiffened and resisted the urge to break the chopsticks that were currently clenched in her fists.

_The __**fifth**__ one today!_

The members of Team 10 reluctantly waited for the owner of the pitchy voice to arrive with her hot pink yukata slitted nicely on the side to reveal her long legs and her bubblegum lip gloss glistening brightly in the lights of Yakiniku Q. The corner of Ino's mouth twitched when she watched the girl toss her light blonde hair behind her shoulder, revealing her busty cleavage barely covered by the folds of her clothes.

Shikamaru's face remained inhumanly neutral and he turned to Choji, pointing his chopsticks at the plate in front of the boy.

"Choji, pass me the meat will ya?" he asked monotonously.

The peppy girl brushed off the chunin's lack of acknowledgement with a giggle and helped herself to a seat across from the boy, which, by doing so forced Ino to fall back in her seat inelegantly. Choji bit his lip nervously as he watched his blonde teammate resist the urge to give the girl's outfit a makeover by piercing _**kunai**_ through it…

"So anyways, I hear you're umm…_**really**_ smart so I was wondering…"

Ino decided to tune out the one-sided conversation for she was too busy thinking up ways to get rid of the _**skank**_…

Mimi, so the _**whore**_ had a name!, brought her arms to rest on the counter and she leaned forward until her breasts practically spilt across the table. Choji tried his best not to choke on his iced tea and instead averted his eyes away from the scene.

"So I was thinking, if you could like…_**tutor**_…me this weekend at _**my**_ house" she purred seductively and ran her perfectly manicured hand through her hair, giving him a suggestive look.

Ino clenched her teeth.

That was it.

That was the last straw!

_This. Slut. Has. Got. To. Go. __**Now**_

"Excuse me, but could you…I don't know…maybe…BACK OFF Miss _**Plastic Surgery**_?" Ino said as she smiled sweetly and Choji had to wonder if it was even possible to blink that many times in five seconds. The girl opened her mouth with a gasp and Shikamaru couldn't help but hide his amusement.

"Well now, I see why you're always frowning all the time!" Mimi scoffed as she sat up, just in time to dodge Ino's punch. The girl blinked in terror at the kunoichi's action and abruptly backed away when she saw the slight dent on the back of the seat.

Ino raised her head to glare at the blonde grimly.

"You have _**three**_ seconds to get out of my face, or so help me I will---"

The blonde didn't need to say anymore for Mimi was already turning tail and dashing out of the restaurant (as fast as she could in her four inch heels) before anyone could catch a glimpse of her horror stricken face.

Ino watched the girl run away, pleased with the results she had received. Her small triumph; was forcibly put aside however, when she turned to glare her sapphire eyes at Shikamaru accusingly.

"What is _**WRONG**_ with you?! How can you let those sluts just _**waltz**_ up to you and do nothing about it?!" she snapped as she angrily grabbed her bowl and chopsticks, resuming her interrupted meal.

"Are you _**stupid**_ or are you just kicking back and enjoying this while Choji and I have to _**suffer**_?!?" she added begrudgingly as she hastily attacked the grill in annoyance. Choji inwardly flinched.

Great.

Ino had to go and get _**him**_ involved in their little 'lovers quarrel'.

Shikamaru sighed and tossed her an impassive look.

"What was I supposed to do Ino? Tell her to 'go away'? Do you _**really**_ think she'd listen like…what? The other _**four?**_" he remarked sarcastically and bit into his meat with annoyance. Ino seethed before him and she gave him a dirty look.

"Argh! I don't know! What is _**up**_ with the female population this week?! Did I _**miss**_ something or what??"

Shikamaru frowned.

"Well Ino, I don't know why you have to act so 'surprised' at my having 'fangirls'…" he muttered a little snippily. He had his fair share of secret admirers every now and then thank you very much.

Ino's chopsticks paused above the grill and her eyes widened in shock.

"**ACT**?! _**I'm not acting**_! Who could _**possibly**_ see something attractive about a lazy slob who doesn't do anything all day but play Shogi and sleep?!" she stated matter-of-factly and tossed another piece of meat in her mouth.

The chunin's eyes narrowed at her.

"If you ask me Ino, it seems to me that you're jeal---MMPH!" the chunin's words were cut off when his friend quickly reached out his hand to clamp his mouth shut. Choji shook his head grimly at Shikamaru, securing his hand firmly against the shirker's mouth.

_Don't. Say. Another. Word._

The brunette kept his glare trained on the boy's face.

Only kami-sama knew what happened the _**last**_ time Shikamaru accused Ino of being jealous. The girl had thrown such a fit (and many kunai) that it had taken Choji a full week to finally find the guts to face the blonde again.

Shikamaru smacked Choji's hand away and stuffed a meatball in his mouth just in case the last word of his sentence 'accidentally' slipped out.

When he finally managed, albeit unwillingly, to bite down his smart remark and calm down his nerves, Shikamaru lifted his bored gaze towards Ino.

"I don't know what's wrong with Konoha either but if this keeps up I'm going to have to stay at home…" he declared and muttered his catchphrase as an afterthought. Ino set down her bowl and gave him a look of incredulity.

"Are you _**sure**_ you didn't do anything? I mean...do you have a secret…oh I dunno..._**night**_ _**job**_ that we don't know of?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

Shikamaru immediately choked on his tea. He bit back a yelp when the warm liquid made its way down his shirt.

"Are you trying to _**imply**_ something Yamanaka??" he glared at her as he wiped his shirt with his napkin hurriedly.

Ino folded her arms under her chest.

"I don't know Shikamaru…_**you **_tell me!!" she scoffed haughtily.

Choji looked between the two before sighing in frustration.

"That's ENOUGH you guys!" he commanded as he stood up to break up another pointless match. Ino and Shikamaru both grumbled in annoyance and turned away, averting their gazes away from one another. Choji sighed again.

"Look, fighting's not going to solve anything!" Choji stated before turning to Ino.

"Ino, please stop pointing out the _**obvious**_, we already know it's impossible for Shikamaru to have so much…_**attention**_…without inferring that something is up"

Shikamaru threw Choji a fierce look causing Ino to childishly stick her tongue out at the shadow user mockingly. The Akimichi gave Ino a frown of displeasure, making her look away in disappointment.

"Shikamaru, you're my best friend. I think it's safe to say that I don't have to tell you what _**you're **_doing wrong"

The said Nara rolled his eyes, sticking his lip out in a pout like a child that had been scolded.

"Okay, so this is what we know so far" Choji began as he chewed on the meat in his mouth slowly.

"There are TWO rumors going on about Shikamaru and it's spreading like Orochimaru's cursed seal" the boy explained holding up two fingers. He swallowed the food in his mouth and glanced at his friends. None of the two teens found his joke amusing and the boy rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of "Ino and Shikamaru" and "no sense of humor".

"It's safe to say that these two rumors were started by two different people"

"The first rumor is what's making all these girls flock at him like…like _**hungry vultures**_ or something…" he continued as he leaned over the table to reach a piece of meat sizzling in the far corner of the grill.

"We have no idea what that rumor is and who started it. It'd be impossible to track the rumor since people have probably butchered it like _**crazy**_" the boy stated before snatching the meat between his chopsticks.

"However, the second rumor is pretty obvious"

Choji looked up to check if his friends were still paying attention.

Shikamaru had his arms crossed grumpily as he slouched in his seat, refusing to look at him. Ino on the other hand was trying her best not to laugh at what was to come next from Choji's mouth.

The size changer then brought his attention to the male population in the shop that was practically glaring holes at Shikamaru while the girls looked at him dreamily.

"Rumor two is, our friend here is supposedly a gigolo" Choji finished plainly.

Even before the boy had finished his sentence, Ino burst out laughing hysterically.

Shikamaru threw the blonde a glare while muttering colorful words under his breath.

"This rumor is probably---Ino, stop laughing" the boy ordered as he watched the girl slap her hand on the table uncontrollably. Ino leaned her arm against the table for support and tried her best to suppress her giggles.

"I—I'm sorry Choji…" she managed to get out and with one glance at Shikamaru's unhappy frown the blonde burst out laughing again.

Shikamaru glared at the blonde with pure hatred.

"Ino, if you don't shut up _**right**_ _**now**_ I'll…" the shirker warned, his patience wearing thin.

"You'll _**what**_ Nara? _**BED**_ me???" Ino shot back before cackling with laughter once again.

Shikamaru would've pummeled the girl right there if it wasn't for Choji's deathly stare on him. The chunin reluctantly pulled back, relaxing his closed fists as he turned away to take his anger out at something else.

_Che, Choji always DID have a soft spot for the stupid blonde…_

"Ino…_**SHUT UP**_!" the food lover snapped resulting in Ino closing her mouth quickly.

…_or not..?_

Shikamaru dispersed of his pointless thoughts and turned his head away to find a rather, _**damn**_ his hormones, _**hot**_, looking brunette eying him from across the room. Ino finally stopped laughing and stared at the suddenly quiet chunin in question. She followed his gaze and her eyes narrowed dangerously. She reached over for her napkin before crumpling it and throwing it at her teammate skillfully.

The napkin bounced off the boys head making him snap out of his daze. Shikamaru turned around and gave Ino a scowl which she responded with the usual sticking out of the tongue.

The shadow user narrowed his eyes, unconsciously brushing the top of his head in case Ino's napkin had left something unpleasant for him.

"Troublesome woman…" he grumbled before bringing his attention back on Choji who looked about ready to explode with exasperation.

Choji watched the silent glaring contest and held back the urge to slap his forehead.

When he found their attentions back on him he spoke again.

"Okay, now the second rumor was clearly spread by a guy" Choji resumed as he eyed the many killing-intent filled boys in the restaurant.

"This rumor probably formed when Shikamaru became…_**popular**_…with the girls" Choji finished, trying his best to choose his words carefully.

Ino crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Ha! I wouldn't flirt with Shikamaru even if the rumor were true and said he was an heir to half of the country's fortune!" Ino spat and tossed her ponytail behind her shoulder.

Shikamaru smirked.

"How funny you should mention that _Ino_ because I was thinking that I'd never date you even if you _**offered**_ me that much money!"

Choji immediately face-palmed and rubbed his aching temple with his thumb and forefinger.

From the corner of his eye he saw that Ino and Shikamaru were once again immersed in another verbal abuse fight.

He heaved a sigh.

Something told him that this was going to be a very long and _**troublesome**_ day….

-

-

-

-

* * *

_To be continued... _

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked the opener and um, I dunno when I'll update next but hopefully soon! If I have enough reviews….kukukuku! 

_Okay! they probabaly DIDN'T have heels back then but whateverrrrrr_

_Shikamaru's OOCness was intentional…I mean, this isn't the FIRST day this has happened to him…I'd be cranky too...  
_

_Since this chapter's a prologue the next chapter will start the story off with the very __**beginning**__ of the rumor incident…_

_Oh! I should mention this…The reason for my lack of couplings is because I'm pretty unbiased towards the other shinobi…(asides from ShikaIno, HinaKiba, and ShinoHina…) _

_Aaaaand to be honest I could care less about them! (grin)_

_Yes I'm evil…_

_NejiTen or SasuSaku or whatever the others are a little sketchy for me…I'll believe the coupling if I read a well written fic…_

_Read and review!_

_**CHECK OUT MY POLL ALSO!!!**_


End file.
